Regresa a mi
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Incluso muerto, Naruto nunca dejaría a Hinata sola. Y si tenía que desafiar las leyes del cielo y tener que pelear con miles de Shinigamis, asi lo haría. [NaruHinaMen & MenHinaNaru]
1. Ante la cara de la muerte

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **todos los Ocs son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

Espero que les guste esta nueva idea, que surgió en un momento de completo ocio.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Regresa a mí**

Ante la cara de la muerte

Escalo un poco más, sintiéndose en verdad orgulloso de ver que se encontraba a unos pasos más que su hermano gemelo.

Sin duda eso le estaba levantado el ego al saber que precisamente él era el que se quedaba atrás, pero no en esa ocasión.

Ajusto bien las correas asi como bajo su mirada, sintiendo la brisa chocar en su rostro, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer cada vena de su cuerpo, asi como la rivalidad y de ser el primero en llegar estaban latente en el aire.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es mucho para ti, Menma? –pregunto.

Molestarlo era una de sus hobbies favoritos, verlo completamente exasperado y enfadado, muy similar al teme al hacerlo enfadar.

Como respuesta, le gruño, intentando acelerar el paso para propinarla un buen puñetazo en esa cara tan estúpida que siempre había tenido.

—Será mejor que no fanfarrones y te fijes por donde caminas. Esto es peligroso –mascullo, escalando cada vez más, mostrándole a su rival que no se había dado por vencido.

—Te hace falta hacer ejercicio, estar encerrado las 24 horas al día te hacen un inexperto en esto –siguió burlándose, comenzando a seguir escalando, sabiendo que si se descuidaba tan si quiera un segundo, su victoria podría serle arrebatada por su hermano menor.

—Es mejor que estar perdiendo el tiempo arriesgando la vida… ¿no?, Hm, baka, por lo menos preocúpate por tu prometida, ¿Qué pasaría si mueres divirtiéndote de esta manera?, piensa en ella.

—Oh por favor, esto no es nada para mí. Hina-chan sabe que esto me gusta y que es lo mío, además, ella confía en mí. No tengo nada de que temer –le dijo con una sonrisa, completamente feliz al recordar y pronunciar el nombre de su amada y de la quien sería su futura esposa asi como la Madre de sus hijos.

Estaba ansioso de que los días que hacían falta para su boda terminaran.

La amaba, de eso no lo dudaba a pesar de haber tenido sus dudas en un principio, sin embargo, solo existía amor hacia ella y nada más.

—Kami… es lo más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida.

A veces se preguntaba… ¿Cómo fue el que perdedor de su hermano hablara de esa manera?, y sobre todo, ¿Cómo era que él era el primer en casarse?, y mucho antes que él mismo.

No sabía porque, pero eso no le agradaba.

Es más, le enfadaba, le enfermaba en verdad verlo con esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado cada día, o con ese brillo en especial que había visto en la cara del idiota de su mejor amigo cuando salía con su novia.

Sabía lo que ese brillo en particular significaba: amor.

Y le revolvía el estómago de tan solo pensar que en un día, ya fuese lejano o cera, él tuviese que estar de esa manera por una mujer.

Sintió escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo, o imaginarlo.

—Primero muerto –mascullo tan bajo para que asi su hermano no lograra escucharlo; su cabello era negro y alborotado asi como un poco largo, ojos color azul zafiro y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas muy marcadas en sus mejillas.

—Oye, no me insultes cuanto eres tú el que no ha conseguido tener una novia… –se enfadó por el comentario, porque al igual que el teme de su amigo, Menma en realidad también podía hacerlo explotar en un santiamén.

—Yo he tenido novias… si se puede llamar asi, es solo que tú no las conoces… y dudo que lo hagas –le dijo el peli negro, sonriendo con deje de burla asi como de altanería, burlándose de su hermano como siempre lo hacía.

Una costumbre que siempre le había gustado.

—Claro… lo que digas… –murmuro, siguiendo escalando por la rocosa superficie, sintiendo como el aire era un poco frío, algo que lo extraño por completo, puesto que cuando habían comenzado escalar el clima era de lo más agradable —. ¿Mmm? –se detuvo un poco para mirar las nubes, dándose cuenta que algunas comenzaban a ponerse de un tono grisáceo.

—¿Por qué te detienes? –cuestionó el peli negro, estando a unos pocos metros de distancia de su hermano.

—No. Nada, hay que apurarnos para llegar a la cima –le dijo, acelerando un poco su ritmo al saber que estando en la posición en la que se encontraban no era buena, no cuando podrían caerse o resbalarse una vez cuando empezara a llover; su cabello era rubio y alborotado, ojos color azul como el mismo cielo y piel ligeramente con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

Estarían más seguros en la cima, solamente debían de darse prisa lo más pronto posible.

—Kuso… –Menma exclamó enfadado cuando vio que el clavo se había atorado con su camiseta.

Gruñó. Todo era culpa de su hermano por dejarse llevar para asistir a ese viaje, con la tonta excusa de Naruto "debemos de pasar más tiempo como hermanos antes de que me case".

Trató de quitarla, pero se encontraba tan enganchada la tela de su camisa con el fierro que le era imposible moverse.

—¿Qué pasa? –Naruto bajo su mirada y le pregunto a Menma, al haber escuchado la maldición y ver que se encontraban ya un poco lejos.

—Mi camisa se atoro con esto… mierda… –gruñó al no poder solucionar ese diminuto problema.

—Tranquilo, solamente hazlo con calma… –recomendó, puesto que no quería que Menma se desesperara como en ocasiones lo hacía al ser un Uzumaki después de todo, además, no quería que lo hiciera porque corría el riesgo de que perdiera el equilibrio y sufrir asi un accidente.

—Sí, tu sigue… puedo arreglármelas solo… –le dijo, tratando de que eso ya no fuese humillante, no cuando él no necesitaba ayuda en nada.

—Menma…

—Solamente sigue… puedo con esto… –y justo después de terminar su frase, sintió como un intenso dolor se formaba en uno de sus costados.

Apretó sus dientes, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—"_No… mierda, ¿Por qué ahora?" _–pensó malhumorado al saber lo que ese dolor significaba.

Se llevó una mano a la zona, cuidando de estar apoyado en la corteza rocosa y procurando no mirar hacia abajo.

Sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas, incluso sentía que podría desmayarse. Había sido mala idea salir con su hermano al saber en la condición en la que se encontraba.

—¿Menma, te sientes bien?

Esas expresiones que Menma estaba haciendo no le estaban dando buena espina, además… recordó cierto comentario de su Padre…

—_¿No crees que Menma se ve… algo débil?_

_Dejó de leer los documentos que su mismo Padre le había traído, para mirarlo y notar cierta incertidumbre en su rostro._

—_¿Menma? –pregunto Naruto por su hermano._

—_Asi es, lo he notado… más débil, y eso no es algo normal… –suspiro preocupado, mirando a la puerta por donde su segundo hijo había salido —, eso me preocupa._

—_Tal vez este cansado… –comento el rubio, tratando de que la preocupación de su Padre desapareciera —, además, Papá, es Menma… ¿él débil?, Nah, seguramente debe de estar estresado por lo que ha pasado últimamente en la editorial. Seguramente debe de ser eso…_

—_Tal vez… pero, quiero que le preguntes… no puedo quedarme asi…_

—_¿Yo? –se apuntó a sí mismo, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su Padre._

_Se cruzó de brazos. No era de los que se metían en los asuntos de los demás, y más cuando sabía que meterse en la privacidad de Menma era algo imposible._

—_¿Por qué no tú?_

—_Ya se lo pregunte, pero me dijo que estaba bien –contesto._

—_Si ya te ha dicho que está bien… ¿Por qué preguntar de nuevo? –en verdad no quería meterse en la privacidad de Menma, porque cuando se enfadaba era mil veces peor que su misma Madre._

—_Naruto, Menma ha estado actuando algo raro, y esto ha pasado cuando visito a Tsunade hace dos semanas. Además… son hermanos…_

_Suspiro. Su Padre tenía toda la razón, como siempre._

_Asi que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar._

—_De acuerdo. Lo haré._

—Si… no es nada… –contesto, con su voz de siempre, esperando que Naruto creyera en sus palabras, más cuando este como su Padre le habían preguntado más de una vez su estado de su salud.

Odiaría a Tsunade si decía una palabra de lo que padecía.

No quería preocupar a la familia.

No antes de que Naruto se casara.

—¿De…?

—¡Carajo Naruto, ya te dije que estoy bien! –gritó Menma exasperado.

El dolor junto con la presión de Naruto estaba consiguiendo que de verdad se sintiese débil y apunto de desmayarse.

Pero no midió su fuerza ante el arranque de furia cuando separo sus manos de la corteza rocosa, provocando que por inercia su camisa de rompiera al estar atorada por el clavo.

Se sostuvo rápidamente de las correas, cerrando sus ojos ante el dolor que seguía presente.

—¡Menma! –grito alarmado al ver el estado de su hermano, y mucho más al ver que la cuerda con la que era sostenido temblaba, cosa que no era normal —, espera ahí, no te muevas, no lo hagas… tal vez tu peso sea demasiado para que la cuerda soporte otro movimiento brusco… –le dijo el rubio, empezando a descender para asi llegar hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y ayudarlo.

Asintió ante lo que Naruto le dijo, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más, no cuando ese maldito dolor seguía ahí.

Gruñó frustrado de encontrarse de esa manera, y sobre todo de preocupar a alguien.

Escuchó un trueno en el cielo, clara señal que tarde o temprano llovería, cosa que hizo que se apresurara al saber que si llovía corría el riesgo de que la superficie fuese resbalosa, haciendo que eso en verdad fuese peligroso, y aún más al encontrarse a la altura en la que estaban.

Con una sola caída uno podría romperse los huesos… **y no volver a abrir los ojos**

—Tranquilo –le dijo, intentando calmar a su hermano como calmar los latidos de su corazón. Era un experto en ese tipo de situaciones que más de una vez le había sucedido, pero esa era la primera vez que sucedía y él no era el que estaba en la situación.

Era Menma.

Su hermano.

Un sonido lo hizo desviar su mirada de la figura de su hermano, solamente para darse cuenta que la cuerda se estaba rompiendo.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero reaccionando rápidamente, agarrándose de algunas rocas, con sus pies asi como manos. No pudo evitar gruñir al ver que la situación no favorecía en nada, en lo absoluto.

—Mierda… –gruñó.

—¡Naruto…! ¡Arriba…! –fijo su mirada hacia donde su hermano le gritaba, solamente para ver como una serie de rocas comenzaban a ir hacia ellos.

Lo único en que pudo pensar en aquellos momentos fue en… ella…

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Vio aquel rayo iluminarse entre las grises nubes, y eso la hizo sentirse… asustada.

Elevo su mirada del té que tenía en frente, asi como llevarse ambas manos a su pecho, sintiendo un horrible dolor en él, asi como un mal presentimiento.

—¿Naruto-kun? –se preguntó en un murmullo, mirando otra vez por la ventana, viendo como estaba comenzando a llover.

_Algo malo había sucedido…_

_Algo que venía ligado con… él…_

No supo porque, pero las lágrimas se resbalaron de sus mejillas asi como se puso de pie y tomo rápidamente su saco.

_No le estaba gustado aquel presentimiento…_

**Continuara…**

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Antes que nada, muchas, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios en mis demás fics.

Y también una disculpa por no haber actualizado como siempre lo hago, pero digamos que la inspiración no estaba de mi lado, asi como un drástico cambio en mi vida cotidiana ocurrió, del cual me estoy acostumbrado poco a poco… es que, mudarse no es algo de lo cual te acostumbras de un día para otro…

Ay, voy a extrañar a mis amigos del lugar en donde vivía… pero si es para estar bien, pues tengo que aceptarlo.

Bueno, no me ha llegado inspiración con los demás fics, **Mi mayor pecado **esta inconcluso todavía, llevo por lo menos… Hum… más o menos un 80% hecho ya, mientras que los demás, estoy menos de la mitad jeje.

Además, he tenido ideas que me han encantado y quiero agregar en nuevos fics en los que ya tengo.

Pero por el momento, les traigo esta nueva idea…

Sé que el principio se vio… algo… ¿feo?, pero bueno, las cosas suceden por algo.

Además, como fan del NaruHinaMen (triángulo amoroso que me ha encantado) pues decidí hacer un fic de este.

Y se los quiero dedicar a todas aquellas que les gusten este parejita o triángulo amoroso.

Se titula: **Regresa a mí**, un título que tiene mucho que ver con esta historia, en donde la participación de Menma será muy importante. Ya lo verán.

Este mismo fic asi como **Mi perdición eres tú** los considero NaruHinaMen, y los pondré en la comunidad que he hecho para este triángulo amoroso, en donde es interesante ver a Naruto pelear por su dulce Hinata contra sí mismo.

Contra su lado maligno.

Namikaze Menma.

Espero que esta nueva idea les guste y me dejen un comentario.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Un enorme beso.

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*


	2. Oportunidad Parte 1

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **todos los Ocs son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Regresa a mí**

Oportunidad

**Parte 1**

_Todo le era borroso, no podía distinguir nada más que esas luces rojas y blancas. Incluso el ruido no traspasaba a sus oídos, parecía como si todos sus sentidos se hubiesen noqueado._

_No podía ni si quiera mover un dedo, nada. _

_Los latidos de su corazón eran lentos, muy lentos, y sentía como el aire en sus pulmones escapaba. Y a pesar de tener esa mascarilla de oxígeno, no era suficiente._

_El choque contra su cuerpo y las rocas había sido fuerte, demasiado. Sabía que no saldría vivo de esa, le había llegado la hora._

_Pero no quería. No quería irse. _

_No por ella._

_Sintió en su mano un ligero agarre, una calidez que él conocía a la perfección, asi como su suavidad; ella se encontraba ahí, a su lado. A pesar de no escuchar su voz, sabía que se encontraba a su lado._

_Lo presentía. _

_Trató de verla, pero su mirada se encontraba demasiado nublada como para hacerlo. _

_Quiso tocar ese rostro del cual cayó prendido por primera vez que la vio, pero no pudo, sus brazos ni si quiera correspondía a sus órdenes._

_Deseó hablar, pero no podía ni si quiera respirar._

_No podía decirle nada._

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Afuera la lluvia seguía, dándole asi un lúgubre ambiente. Su corazón dolía, demasiado.

Eso no podía ser verdad. No podía.

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso?

Quito su mirada del café humeante que su hermanita le habría traído para que se pudiese calmar, pero sabía a la perfección que no podría hacerlo hasta ver a su amado salir y ver su hermosa sonrisa que la había atrapado desde que lo había conocido.

Era fuerte, su Naruto era fuerte, pero…

Una lágrima bajo por sus mejillas asi como quiso sollozar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por él, fuerte por ella.

Fuerte por los dos.

Pero ya habían pasado más de 10 horas y Sakura, su amiga y su primo, Neji, no habían salido de esa operación, en donde con todo lo posible que fuese, intentaban establecer y salvar a Naruto.

También se sentía culpable. Por no haberle dicho nada, por no haber impedido esa viaje. Era peligro, pero Naruto asi había sido. Le gustaba el peligro, eran sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero su temor más grande había llegado.

—Hinata, todo va estar bien –la voz de su hermana la hizo desviar su mirada, para toparse con su sonrisa.

—Hanabi… –susurró sin fuerzas, como si su alma en aquellos momentos hubiese muerto.

—¡Que quiero ver a mis hijos! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! –dejó de ver a su hermana para ver a la Madre de su futuro marido, asi como su suegro que estaba intentando calmar a su esposa.

—Kushina, guarda la compostura –le susurró, pero su esposa solamente apretó sus manos hasta convertirlos en puños y que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos ante el dolor que sentía, como toda Madre, cuando sus hijos se encontraban entre la vida y la muerte.

—Mis niños… Mis niños… –murmuro, ya sin fuerzas, permitiendo que su esposo la atrajera en un abrazo.

—Kushina, todo estará bien. Neji como Sakura son unos genios, podrán salvar a Naruto…

—¿Y Menma?

—Menma se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero necesita descansar. Le dio un ataque de asma.

—¿Asma? –preguntaron los Padres sorprendidos, mirando a la joven doctora, que parpadeó confundida.

—Asi es, Menma ha estado sufriendo ataques de asma, Tsunade-sama se la detecto hace apenas dos semanas y le ha dicho que tome descanso ya que podría… bueno…

—Pero… Menma no nos dijo nada –murmuro ella, quitando sus lágrimas para mirar a la doctora, que se sorprendió de eso, mientras que su esposo solamente miro a otro lado.

_—Menma, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó preocupada al ver a su hijo menor llevarse una mano a su costado, además de que se veía como si le costará respirar._

_—¿Eh?... sí, estoy bien –le contesto con una sonrisa de lado —, es solo que… me sentí un poco encerrado en la oficina y decidí venir aquí –murmuro, reincorporándose y caminando al pequeño balcón, mirando el cielo._

_—¿Cómo te fue con Tsunade-san? _

_No supo si fue su imaginación, o si Menma tembló en su lugar, cosa que realmente le pareció extraño, y más por el silencio en particular de su hijo._

_—Bien, solamente me dijo que necesitaba ingerir más alimentos, y me dio unos consejos sobre no echarme tanta presión en mí mismo. Nada grave._

_—¿Seguro?, si quieres puedo…_

_—Papá, estoy bien –contesto con otra sonrisa, mientras se giraba —. Te preocupas demasiado. No tengo nada –Menma miro su reloj —. Bueno, debo de irme, tengo una junta importante. Te veré después y dale un beso a Mamá de mi parte –se despidió de él, y no tuvo otra opción que solamente suspirar._

_Presentía… algo._

_Pero no sabía que era._

—¿Y Hinata…? –la voz de su esposa lo trajo de vuelta, solamente para mirar como su esposa respiraba un poco más tranquila ante el reporte que Shizune le había dado.

—Oh… –la asistente y joven doctora puso una mueca de tristeza mientras miraba hacia más adelante, en donde las hermanas Hyūga se encontraban —, ahí están. Pobrecilla, no ha dejado de llorar y ha estado aquí desde que Naruto entró al quirófano.

—Iré a verla –murmuro al ver que su futura nueva se encontraba en ese estado, cosa que no le gustaba para nada; su cabello era de tono rojizo y largo, muy largo, ojos color purpura hermosos y piel clara.

Asintió cuando vio cómo su esposa iba hacia donde se encontraba la prometida de su hijo.

—Shizune…

—¿Si Minato-san?

—¿Puedo ver a Menma?

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Aspiro el humo que de su cigarrillo brotaba, mirando todo a su alrededor, tan indiferente. Miro la hora marcada en el reloj de su oscura habitación, solamente para darse cuenta que ya era hora de que su trabajo comenzará.

Chasqueó su lengua. No tenía deseos de trabajar, pero el deber llamaba, y sabía que sería sancionado si no hacía su trabajo.

Se levantó de su cama y tomo sus cosas, en especial su espada. Como cualquier otro Shinigami, él tenía su espada, su propia arma. Más de una vez se habían quejado de la manera de hacer su trabajo, pero no le importaba.

Hacía sus propias reglas.

—Bien… vamos a comenzar –murmuro, sonriendo de medio lado, metiendo su espada en su estuche asi como colocándose su abrigo favorito.

Se colocó su capucha y se colgó el estuche a su espalda. En el espejo de en frente miro el nombre del alma que debía de recoger.

—Naruto

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Lentamente, empezó a abrir sus ojos. Con lo primero que se topo fue con una enceguecedora luz que le hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

También pudo escuchar el pitido de un aparato, y sentir lo incómodo que era todo.

Ya adivinaba al lugar en donde se encontraba.

Un hospital.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, y no podía mover ni si quiera un dedo. Sintió que el aire le hacía falta, pero por fortuna tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro. Miro todo a su alrededor para solamente confirmar que sí, se encontraba en un hospital.

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente para saber la razón por la que se encontraba postrado en esa cama.

_—Mierda… _

_—¡Naruto…! ¡Arriba…! _

Y después de eso, todo se volvió negro para él.

—Diablos –masculló. Le preocupaba su hermano, no sabía cómo se encontraba al haber sido precisamente Naruto quien estuvo más en peligro.

Su relación como hermanos no había sido una muy amistosa, pero se querían y se preocupaban, el uno por el otro. Naruto se lo había demostrado ese día al verlo tan dispuesto a rescatarlo.

Un dolor mucho más agudo sintió en su pecho.

¿Y si Naruto…?

Cerró con fuerza con más fuerza. Quiso salir de esa maldita cama, pero todo le dolía y era realmente difícil moverse, ahora veía que si se había dado un buen golpe.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abrirse le llamó la atención. No se sorprendió al ver a su Padre ahí, con una sonrisa de alivio, lo que le hizo respirar un poco más calmado.

Pero al ver su rostro, se dio cuenta que ya se habría enterado.

Suspiro.

—Menma… creo que me debes de dar muchas explicaciones.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

—¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

El sonido de los aparatos sonar sin control, asi como los gritos histéricos de la que seguramente era Sakura, una de sus amigas de la infancia, inundaron sus sentidos.

No tenía que ser adivino para saber lo que ocurría.

_Estaba muriendo_

Lo sentía.

El frío en su cuerpo y como los latidos de su corazón lentamente se estaba apagando.

—_"Hinata…" _–pensó en ella y un gran dolor inundo su pecho, sabiendo que la vida que deseo, estar junto a su lado no podría ser.

Y le dolió.

Le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa.

_—Ay no –se quejó al ver que todas sus cosas se habían tirado, y se avergonzó por eso; él suspiro también, pues por encontrarse totalmente metido en sus pensamientos no la vio justo al tiempo de topar con ella y causar que las cosas de cada uno se cayeran —. Lo siento, de verdad… fue mi culpa… venía distraída…_

_—No, fue la mía. Andaba en las nubes –río y escuchó también la risa de ella, y tuvo que admitir que era hermosa, femenina, dulce y adorable._

_Curioso más que nada, levanto su mirada, justo a la de par de ella._

_Se quedó anonado de ver lo hermosa que era._

_—Mi nombre es Naruto –se presentó con una sonrisa, provocando que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran —. Namikaze Naruto._

_—Hyūga Hinata… un… un gusto._

_—El gusto es mío, Hinata-chan… ¿puedo llamarte asi, verdad? –pregunto, no quería ser descortés ni mucho menos ofenderla._

_—C-Claro –contesto apenada, pero con una linda sonrisa en sus labios al igual que el adorable sonrojo seguía presente._

_—Atención pasajeros, lamentamos informarles que el vuelo con destino a Francia tuvo que cancelarse por el clima. Esperamos que puedan esperar hasta que el clima se encuentre estable. Gracias._

_Al escuchar esas palabras suspiro. Ya no podía hacer nada. Debió de haber seguido el consejo de su hermano en irse a primera hora del día y no más tarde. Una vez que llegara a Paris estaba seguro que su Madre lo mataría._

_—Ino me va a matar –murmuro la joven al saber que también se encontraba en peligro si llegaba tarde._

_—Ya somos dos –le dijo con una sonrisa, colocándose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano, a lo que la joven tomo —. Duraremos un buen rato aquí… asi que… ¿te gustaría tomar un café? –ella le miro, sorprendida y sonrojada, pero termino asintiendo y sonriendo._

_No la conocía. Pero su sonrisa lo había dejado prendido._

_Atrapado más que nada. Y supo que con ella solamente querría estar._

—_"Por favor no… _–pensó en su mente, sintiendo como lentamente la vida se le iba —_ no quiero irme… no la quiera dejar sola. No quiero decir… adiós"_

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Intento hacer su último esfuerzo, pero cuando el aparato indico que el tiempo se había terminado, tuvo que darse por vencido. Trató de soportar las lágrimas, porque un gran amigo de ella se había ido.

Y aun no lo creía.

¿Cómo había pasado eso?

—Neji, anota por favor la hora de muerte –dijo la cirujana, suspirando de tristeza de ver que el chico que ella quería como un sobrino, había muerto.

—Lo haré –contesto, más serio que nunca y con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, pues a pesar que en un principio no se llevaba bien con Naruto, durante el tiempo terminaron por ser buenos amigos. Pero lo peor de todo, no quería ver el rostro de su prima cuando se enterará de la noticia.

Ambas se miraron, solamente para suspirar y saber que ya nada podían hacer.

Y lo que más les dolía a las dos es que le tendrían que dar la noticia a ella.

Que él… ya se había ido.

**Continuara…**

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

¿Cómo reaccionaran Hinata y Menma al saber que una importante persona se ha ido de su vida?... ni me lo quiero imaginar.

Cada vez que escribo este tipo de textos, no sé, me ponen deprimida.

Además… ¿Quién es el extraño?

Descuiden, es un Oc que yo misma invente para esta historia. Ya veremos qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

Y gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me estiman a seguir escribiendo.

Vamos a los reviwers:

**Noelialuna: **estamos en iguales condiciones. Amo a Naruto, pero Menma no se queda atrás. Pero eso sí, el número uno para mí es… ¡Sasori-kun!, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Rocio Hyuga: **pues gracias por tu comentario y me alegra saber que te ha gustado la idea. Espero que el capi te guste y sí, yo te apoyo. ¡Arriba el NaruHinaMen!

** : **Oh sí, es que es un triángulo realmente interesante, ver a Naruto peleando consigo mismo, su lado malvado. Y pues en realidad, podría decirse que va a ver hermano VS hermano. Quién sabe. Espero que el capi te haya gustado y ver otro comentario tuyo. Y tus fics son sensacionales y muy divertidos.

**noriko04: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegran el día. Me da gusto ver que te guste la trama, verás que seguirá aumentando.

**hizuki uzumaki: **gracias por el comentario. Y me gusto ver que te ha gustado mi fic. Y también gracias por animarme a subir **Mi deseo**, que ya se encuentra en mi perfil. Y gracias por la suerte, espero que el capi te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**1osiestar1: **¡Si lo sé!, ahora veremos cómo reaccionará en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste.

**Pao Uchiuga: **gracias por tus palabras Pao-chan, me estoy acostumbrado a mi nueva casa y al nuevo lugar en donde me encuentro. Y bueno, aquí ya puse lo que le pasaba a Menma, asma, una enfermedad fea que no te deja disfrutar de la vida. Espero que el capítulo te guste y aun faltan más cosas.

**Annie Thompson: **gracias por el comentario. Espero que el capi te guste.

Bueno debo de irme. Pero les quiero decir que ya he subido un nuevo fic: **Prohibido quererme **

Es una historia que será muy divertida y entretenida. Ya está el primer capi.

Si tienen oportunidad, por favor, léanlo, será interesante. Y si tienen chanza, me dejen un comentario.

Gracias una vez más por sus comentarios en todos mis fics.

Nos leemos en otros de mis fics.

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*


	3. Oportunidad Parte 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regresa a mí**

**.**

**.**

**3er capítulo**

Oportunidad

**.**

**.**

**Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre pensó que al momento de morir, después de ya no sentir dolor, de que todos sus recuerdos, desde la infancia hasta el momento en que vio esa enorme piedra caer sobre él… iba a ver el cielo, o el infierno.

Dependiendo de cómo sus obras habían sido.

Sin embargo, no fue asi.

A su alrededor solamente estaban cuatro paredes, frías a decir verdad a pesar de no sentir ya nada.

Miró con confusión por todos lados, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Vagó por todos lados, mirando de un lado a otro, notando varios bultos subidos en camillas que sinceramente le daban escalofríos de saber que era lo que había.

Instintivamente se vio a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que seguía vestido de igual manera. Nada, absolutamente nada cambio, seguía conservando sus pantalones mezclilla y aquella camisa de botones azul marino.

Esas fueron las prendas que se puso antes de irse a escalar con Menma.

Cuando recordó a su hermano, abrió sus ojos sorprendido. No supo que había pasado con él, desde que vio la piedra caer, sin contar con los leves momentos en que estaba consciente.

— Pobre chico, era muy joven –Naruto escuchó voces acercarse, por lo que se giró para ver que dos enfermeros entraban con una camilla.

Tragó saliva.

— No me sorprende, ya sabes cómo son ahora los hombres. No les importa su vida. Le gusta jugar deportes extremos que arriesgan su vida –musito con desagrado el hombre ya mayor con —. Y esto es lo que se ganan.

— Asi es, Tomoe-san –susurró el otro.

Parpadeó sorprendido cuando los dos hombres junto con la camilla que arrastraban no lo notaron. Estaba demasiado cerca de ellos como para que no lo hubiesen notado.

— Listo. Aquí lo dejaremos hasta que pasen por él –el mismo hombre ya mayor le dijo a su compañera, que asintió.

— Hai.

Los hombres volvieron a pasar por frente de él, sin notarlo nuevamente.

— ¿Acaso están ciegos? –murmuro sin ser escuchado, ya que ese par de hombres salieron asi como entrar por las puertas.

Confundido más que nada, no dejó de mirar las puertas por donde habían salido.

No comprendía nada.

¿Había muerto?

Si ya estaba muerto…

¿Por qué no se encontraba en el cielo? ¿O en el infierno?

— Esto es confuso –murmuro rascándose sus rubios cabellos.

Pero no siguió pensando en más cosas.

Al mirar el cuerpo que estaba enfundado todavía por las mantas blancas, sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, pero no aparto la mirada.

Lentamente, como si sus pies pesaran como el plomo, comenzó a caminar con dirección hasta donde la camilla se encontraba, sintiendo temblar su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo ya en frente de la manda, a pocos centímetros de descubrir cuál era la identidad del que estaba ahí, su mano se detuvo.

¿Y si era él?

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

Supo desde el instante en que escuchó los gritos de Sakura y de Tsunade por intentar salvarlo, que toda esperanza murió…

Asi como él mismo.

Solo que nunca se esperó que en lugar de despertar entre nubes o en llamas, iba a verse a sí mismo teniendo grandes dudas asaltar su mente.

Frunció su ceño, si quería respuestas no las iba a conseguir si se quedaba parado como un tonto. Asi que decidió quitar la manta solamente para ver lo que presentía.

Ahí mismo, estaba él.

Pero completamente diferente; su color habitual de piel había pasado a ser pálido, muy pálido, ya no respiraba, su corazón ya no hacía latido alguno, sus oídos ya no escuchaban.

No paraba de temblar al verse por fin.

— Eres Naruto, ¿cierto?

Dejó de verse a sí mismo para girarse sorprendido por la voz misteriosa.

Con lo único con que se topo fue con oscuridad.

Las pocas lámparas que decoraban los techos comenzaron a parpadear, igual que en aquellas películas de horror en donde la luz comenzaba a fallar para quedarse entre penumbras siendo atrapado por el asesino.

Solo que esta vez no era una película de horror.

**Era real**

— ¿Quién eres? –pregunto el Uzumaki, caminando un par de pasos.

No recibió respuesta, solo silencio. Frunció el ceño ahora más confundido que al principio, enojado por no conseguir una respuesta.

— Mi nombre no es de gran relevancia –el rubio dio un salto en su lugar al ver que asi de repente, un hombre de cabellera rojiza tomada a una larga coleta y un parche en su ojo estaba ahora en frente de él —. Lo que importa es porque estoy aquí.

— ¿D-De donde apareciste? –cuestionó, parpadeando varias veces.

— Uzumaki Naruto –el pelirrojo mostró un cuaderno, al cual Naruto no le dio buena espina —, tu vida aquí en la Tierra ha terminado –empezó a abrir el cuadernillo, mirando entre esas dos columnas que decían "Bueno" y "Malo" —. Ahora formarás parte de los cielos, o como mejor digo yo, a la organización de las almas buenas, por decirlo asi –cerró su cuaderno aburrido de ver que esa alma había sido buena, sin duda cometió algunas cosas malas, pero no lo suficientemente malas como para ponerlo en la columna de los malos —. Bien, comencemos esto –susurró sacando su espada.

— ¡O-Oi! –Naruto lo detuvo antes de que el pelirrojo sacara su katana.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Por lo menos puedes explicar que pasa?! ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?

— Tsk –murmuro —. Creo que tú ya te has enterado de lo que pasa por tu propia cuenta.

Con su katana en la mano camino hacia el cuerpo del rubio.

— Has muerto. Tu alma se separó de tu cuerpo cuando tu corazón dejó de latir –explico de manera breve, no le daría a un ignorante toda información, después de todo cuando lo mandara al lugar a donde pertenecía se le olvidaría —. Mi nombre es Kudoh.

— ¿Kudoh?

— Asi es –contesto el del parche y ojo verde —. Soy un Shinigami que ha venido a mandar tu alma a donde debe estar.

— ¿S-Shinigami?

— Hai. ¿Ya dejarás de preguntar?

— ¿E-Entonces en verdad estoy muerto? –fue una pregunta que se hizo más para sí mismo que para el pelirrojo.

— Si –contesto.

No era la primera vez que se topaba con la misma escena. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

— Y -Ya veo –susurró.

La verdad no le asusto como él creyó que lo haría, si se sorprendió pero no se asustó. Miró una vez más su cuerpo que se encontraba a unos pocos metros lejos de él.

Sin duda la vida que tuvo fue buena, la disfruto… y mucho. Vivió lo que tuvo que vivir.

_La música no dejaba de sonar y no podía evitar pensar que tenía dos pies izquierdos._

_El tema del baile no fue uno de sus favoritos puesto que era malísimo para bailar, pero agradecía que Hinata tuviese paciencia con él. _

_De hecho, siempre era asi._

_— No soy bueno en esto –murmuro un tanto avergonzado. Hinata por su parte, le miró y le sonrió dulcemente conservando sus mejillas sonrosadas._

_— Lo estás haciendo bien –le dijo sin soltarle de los hombros. _

_Por lo menos le agradaba ya no sentir ansias de desmayarse al sentir las manos de Naruto puestas sobre su cintura._

_— Claro que no –contesto Naruto, mirando a otro lado que no fuese el adorable rostro de su novia —. Ya te he pisado varias veces._

_La escuchó reír suavemente, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse ya que adoraba como se reía._

_— No fue gracioso –murmuro y notó como la ojiperla paraba de reír para mirarle asustada —. Nah, era broma…_

_Volvió a mirarla, notando lo condenadamente linda que lucía esa noche en donde el estudio en donde ella pasaba horas y horas haciendo sus figuras, ambos estaban solos puesto que él quiso hacerle algo referente por cumplir su primer año de novios._

_Lo malo de toldo es que él… no sabía cocinar. Asi que lo único que pudo traerle fue ramen, y como siempre Hinata acepto y eso sinceramente le dio bastante alegría._

_Tenía sin duda la mejor novia de todo el mundo entero._

_— Me encanta cuando ríes… luces más linda de lo que ya eres –halagó, provocando –como siempre– que la peli azul se sonrojara por las palabras del rubio —. Y lo que me gusta más es que solamente yo puedo verte asi. Nadie más._

_— E-Eso sonó posesivo –susurró Hinata con una sonrisa pequeña._

_— Es lo que provocas en mí._

_La tomó mejor de la cadera, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera un poco por el repentino movimiento, más que ninguna queja saliese de esos deliciosos labios que le decía cada vez que los veía que los probara._

_— Provocas muchas cosas en mí de las cuales nunca me imaginé que pudiese tener._

_Con una delicadeza exquisita acarició ese rostro que aparecía en sus sueños cada vez que dormía, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus pómulos tiernamente sonrosados._

_Durante el tiempo que estaba a su lado había experimentado muchas cosas, desde ternura hacia ella hasta esos tóxicos celos de verla con otro hombre que no fuese él. Tal vez sonara posesivo, pero la amaba tanto que no podría soportar vivir sin que ella estuviese a su lado._

_— ¿De verdad? –cuestionó ella y Naruto sonrió._

_— ¿Aún lo dudas? –pregunto ahora él, acercándose a su rostro._

_— No… –susurró antes de que sus labios se unieran en un beso, justamente en el momento en que la pieza se terminaba, terminando con el bello sonido del violín y el piano al son._

— « _¡Hinata! _» –la imagen de su prometida se le vino a la mente.

En frente de él, Kudoh aun esperaba con la katana afuera ya.

— ¡No me puedes llevar! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! –le dijo corriendo directamente a su cuerpo, destapándolo.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de volver otra vez a su cuerpo.

— Oi… ¿Qué haces? –a Kudoh se le resbaló una gotita por su nuca al ver como ese rubio se subía hasta donde su cuerpo estaba tendido intentado meter su cabeza por la… ¿boca? — « _Raro _» –pensó el pelirrojo.

— Voy a volver a mi cuerpo.

— Te dije que una vez que el corazón deja de latir el alma se separa del cuerpo. No puedes volver a tu cuerpo… « _Al menos al tuyo propio no _» –paso por su mente y tuvo la tentación de decírselo, pero un Shinigami como él no podía soltar información.

— No puedo irme.

— Mira, tengo que enviarte al lugar a donde perteneces –alzo su katana —. Sea por las buenas o por la malas –susurró y Naruto supo que era el momento de huir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Simplemente no encontraba las palabras para decirle a una de sus amigas que el amor de su vida había muerto.

Se sintió una inútil, frustrada sobre todo. Era una gran genio de la medicina y no pudo impedir que uno de sus mejores amigos se hubiese ido ya.

— ¿Sakura-chan? –la voz casi quebrada de Hinata la hizo elevar su mirada del suelo para ver a la ojiperla que le pedía silenciosamente que le hablara, que le dijera que Naruto estaba bien, que al otro lado de la puerta ya se encontraba ese rubio escandaloso sonriendo como siempre solía hacerlo.

— Hinata –a Sakura esa parte no le gustaba, ser ella la que dijera las malas noticias, era la mala parte del trabajo de un médico.

Al escuchar ese tono de parte de le pelirrosa, asi de sombrío, triste… le sacaron las lágrimas.

— Lo siento…

**_Y le rompieron el corazón_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Varias personas, incluida ella misma, no dejaban de mirar la puerta que conducía la morgue.

Ruidos completamente extraños –y que sinceramente le estaban dando escalofríos– se lograban escuchar, tanto que varios enfermeros y enfermeras que eran sus compañeros salieron casi corriendo de los pasillos, dejándola completamente sola.

Para su mala fortuna, no se podía ir hasta que terminara de completar aquel formato que tenía entre sus manos.

Tragó saliva y decidió no hacerle caso a los ruidos que se escuchaban a pocos metros de ella, por lo que decidió seguir completando el formato y hacer que su mano dejase de temblar.

— Vamos, Ino, deja de temblar y solamente termina este maldito formato –susurró la rubia de coleta.

No debía de pensar que en cuanto ella menos se lo esperara las puertas se abrirían de golpe, de donde un grupo de muertos vivientes, con sangre entre sus ropas saldrían yendo directamente hacia ella para devorarla y…

— ¡Kya! –gritó ante lo que su propia mente inventaba, cerrando sus ojos y haciendo que la pluma con la que escribía se cayera.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y temerosa miró la puerta, dándose cuenta que ahora ningún sonido salía de ahí.

Se sintió tan tonta.

Eso se debía por ver a The walking dead. Ahora no paraba de mirar por todos lados pensando que zombis saldrían de las tumbas para comérsela.

— Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Ino –se dijo a sí misma, agachándose para tomar su pluma.

Más no obstante, al momento de alzarse, ese ruido espantoso de las puertas siendo abiertas con una lentitud que causaba miles de escalofríos la dejó en blanco.

A su mente miles de imágenes –en donde era la protagonista– llegaron. Trató de desecharlas, convencerse a si misma de que todo era producto de su trastornada imaginación.

Pero…

— ¡Kya!

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seguramente quieren saber qué es lo que pasa con Ino, ¿no?

Y también sobre Naruto y Kudoh (OC que invente para este fic)

Descuiden, para el otro capítulo les diré que es lo que pasa.

Digamos que Ino va a ser también un elemento importante en esta historia… y sobre lo que pensaba Ino es algo normal, yo lo creo asi, sé que The walking dead no es una seria asi de espantosa, pero tiene imágenes y escenas que sinceramente me dejaron traumadas con los zombis jejeje.

En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo, y lamento la tardanza con este fic.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

**hizuki uzumaki: **gracias por llamarme Mitzuki-chan, me encanta que me llamen asi. Y también gracias por tu comentario, y me siento honrada que esta historia te guste y no te preocupes que paso a paso todo ser irá revelando. De todo corazón espero que este capítulo te guste.

**MariiDii: **antes que nada, gracias por el comentario. Y pues… pues… sobre es parte "ser fuerte por los dos" puede dar muchos, muchos significados. No lo sé, Mari-chan, tal vez estés en lo correcto o tal vez no, más adelante lo sabrás. Y Naruto si está muerto. Cómo se vio en este capítulo, pero te puedo aclarar que aun cuando este Naruto ya no esté en cuerpo presente hará de las suyas, esperar al siguiente capítulo.

**Pd: **igual, amo, amo a Menma.

**Annie Thompson: **contestando a tu duda, es un NaruHinaMen, ya verás porque. Y si, estas por buen camino, Naruto regresará de una extraña –extrañísima– manera. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**hinata uzumaki: **gracias por el comentario, me da gusto que este fic te guste. Espero que también como los capítulos anteriores este capítulo no sea la excepción.

**Noelialuna: **muchas gracias por el comentario, y me da gusto que te guste el capítulo. Sé que el capítulo anterior si se vio algo… triste y melancólico, pero te aseguro que a partir del siguiente episodio ser verá un poco más de risas. Solo espera un poco. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

Bueno, ya cumplida mi tarea de hoy ya debo de irme, no sin antes decirle que he subido un nuevo fic (ya sé que ya no es novedad y que a la vez me estoy explotando a mí misma por tantas historias que tengo, pero ¡vivo la vida al extremo jaja!, frase dicha por un amigo), el fic se titula: **Te regalo mi corazón.**

Es una idea llena de risas y muchas situaciones algo fuera de lo común, bueno creo que ya no tanto.

También anunciar que a causa del tercer concurso de one-shot de Naruto Fanfics he subido un one-shot de la pareja ItaHina, sé que muchos de los que me leen son fans del NaruHina, lo sé, pero si se pueden dar una vuelta al one-shot me daría mucho gusto, y si me dejan un sincero comentario –sin malas palabras– sería inmensamente feliz.

Y también subí un one-shot NaruIno, una pareja que me gusta también.

Si se van a mi perfil rápidamente darán con esos fics.

También anunció que **Mi perdición eres tú **y **Nunca te olvide **ya han sido actualizados.

Un beso enorme a todas las personitas que me leen y me dejan un comentario.

Nos leemos en la otra.

¡Cuídense!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

**Pd: **los siguientes fics que serán actualizados serán: **Prohibido quererme **y **Ámame como te amo a ti**, asi como un pequeño fic MenHina –de 5 capítulos solamente– que ha rondado por mi mente y un one-shot de la pareja SasoHina. Muy atentos todos(as).


	4. Este cuerpo no es mío

**Disclaimer**: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

•

•

•

•

•

**Regresa a mí**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

•

•

**4to capítulo**

Este cuerpo no es mío

•

•

•

•

_Apretó sus puños con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño a sí mismo y con la mirada oculta gracias a sus mechones negros._

_Había escuchado._

_Todo._

_Los gritos de Hinata. Los de su madre. Todo lo había escuchado. _

_Y a pesar del dolor que pasaba su cuerpo al haberse levantado bruscamente de la cama, nada era comparado con la recién punzada de sufrimiento que estaba pasando por su corazón._

_Irónico, se dijo a sí mismo Menma, sonriendo de lado y con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos._

_Al fin y al cabo, si quería a Naruto._

_Y tuvo que morir su hermano para darse cuenta._

•

•

•

•

•

El llanto no la dejaba en paz y el dolor era insoportable. Duro de tragar. Todos estaba alrededor suyo, callados y en silencio, sin mover un músculo. El único ruido que llenaba la sala eran sus quejidos y el sonido de su corazón destruyéndose lentamente.

Lo había perdido. Había perdido a su Naruto.

Y lo que a Hinata le dolía más era que ella no hizo nada, que a pesar de su intuición no hizo nada por él. Lo dejo partir, ilusa y segura que él regresaría, con su sonrisa en el rostro y ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos azules, tal como todas las veces en las que Naruto se aventuraba.

Pero esta vez no fue asi.

Ese día había esperado ansiosa, gustosa y llena de júbilo porque su amado llegará al fin para darle una maravillosa noticia. Muy pronto serían padres. Un ser diminuto estaba creciendo en su vientre. Lo había confirmado, de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas de absoluta felicidad y se sintió envuelta por un sentimiento cálido en saber que sería madre. Había planeado todas las maneras posibles de decirle a Naruto que sería padre, incluso se sintió nerviosa y hasta tuvo temor al pensar que a Naruto no le gustaría, pero desecho la idea porque era Uzumaki Naruto. El hombre que amaba y la amaba.

Cada detalle Hinata no lo pasó desapercibido. Planeó todo. Un picnic al aire libre, un lugar tranquilo y relajado para confesarle a Naruto la buena idea. Todo lo planeó, excepto su muerte.

Al principio, cuando Sakura se lo dijo pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, que era una de las travesuras de Naruto. Que su amado estaba esperándola en una habitación, riéndose y sonriendo, esperando verla, pero cuando vio en los ojos verde jade de la pelirrosa la tristeza y el dolor supo que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

Hinata gritó de dolor, lloró con fuerza y cayó al suelo. Culpó a Sakura y a Neji, haciendo que la peli rosada llorara rota y apretara sus puños con fuerza. Intentó correr para ver si lo que le decían era cierto, pero Neji la atrapó. Pataleó, lanzó gritos con todas sus fuerzas exclamando el nombre de Naruto al aire y golpeó con sus puños cerrados los brazos de su primo para que la dejara.

Pero ni todo esto le devolvería Naruto.

Mientras tanto, arrinconados, Kushina seguía entre los brazos de Minato, abrazándolo con tanto desespero y necesidad. Y Minato le correspondía porque ahora él no era el que tenía la fortaleza.

Su tranquilidad se había hecho añicos cuando Sakura dijo que Naruto, su hijo, aquel pequeño niño travieso de cabellos rubios similares a los suyos y mirada traviesa había fallecido. Fue tanto el shock que no reaccionó. Tuvo que pasar un lapso de tiempo para que pudiese asimilar la noticia para atraer a una Kushina destrozada hasta sus brazos y apretarla con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre los suaves y rojizos cabellos de su esposa, humedeciendo el cuello de ella con sus lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

— Hinata, tranquila –Hanabi abrigó a su hermana mayor con la chaqueta de su novio Kiba que miraba al piso. Ya el llanto había cesado un poco pero la peli azul seguían temblando —, esto no le hará bien al bebé.

Hinata no le contestó y ella se tuvo que morder los labios con fuerza. Ver a su hermana sufriendo no era algo que le diese placer, todo lo contrario, le dolía. Le dolía mucho verla de esta manera.

Naruto tuvo que el poder de hacer que Hinata sonriera como una pequeña niña. Que la felicidad volviera a su cuerpo. Y ahora, se lo quitaba. Todo lo que Hinata fue ahora se había escapado del cuerpo de su hermana para dejar en su lugar a alguien con el corazón destrozado y el alma perdida.

La atrajo con fuerza y la abrazó, tratando de transmitir su calor, esperando que Hinata por fin despertara del shock antes de caer en el abismo de tristeza que a Hanabi tanto temor le daba.

Temor de perder a Hinata.

•

•

•

•

•

No paraba de maldecir. ¿Qué había hecho él? ¡Solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo! Nunca, nunca en todo el tiempo en que ha estado en ese oficio le había pasado cosa similar. Era la primera vez que un loco le aparecía.

— Joder –masculló Kudoh con sus dientes apretados, jalando el cuerpo de la rubia en la cual el alma de ese idiota rubio había entrado. Si por él fuera ya lo habría sacado, pero había reglas que seguir y no tenía el permiso para hacerlo.

Vio la puerta de una habitación abierta asi que el Shinigami de cabello rojizo no lo pensó dos veces y entró ahí con el cuerpo inerte de la mujer de cabello rubio. Kudoh cerró con seguro la puerta y prendió la luz. Era el cuarto se cirugía. Bueno, no estaba mal.

Puso el cuerpo femenino en una camilla. Se largaría, no iba a esperar hasta que despertara. Podían darle miles de sermones cuando se enterarán que no había cumplido con su encargo, pero el idiota se había negado a ir con él y no aceptó que ya su hora había llegado. A fuerzas ese rubio cabeza hueca quería regresar a su cuerpo de una manera no muy común –y que él quería borrar de su memoria–.

— Idiota –susurró el ojiverde, dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta la puerta.

Pero antes de irse, le lanzó una mirada, presintiendo que lo vería otra vez.

— Suerte.

•

•

•

•

•

Apenas había puesto la alarma de su auto y su novia le había tomado de la mano para llevarlo a rastras hacia la entrada del hospital en donde su media hermana trabajaba como enfermera.

Gaara suspiró al notar lo emocionada que Matsuri se encontraba. Bueno, su novia era asi de carismática y sonriente, su habitual timidez se había esfumado. Seguramente fue la influencia de la novia de su hermano Kankuro.

Matsuri quería decirle a Ino sobre la buena noticia, de que le había pedido matrimonio, pero sinceramente él no le agradaba estar demasiado cerca de la rubia. Ino era peligrosa. Mucho. Su coquetería era su mayor arma. Podía atrapar el hombre que ella quería.

Y él estaba en la lista.

Nunca Gaara engañaría a su novia, pero lamentablemente era hombre. Y un hombre era débil ante el encanto femenino, sobre de todo de Yamanaka Ino. La media hermana de su prometida.

Qué cosas.

— Vamos, Gaara-kun –apuró la linda mujer de orbes negros que miró con una sonrisa a su serio prometido que soltaba un suspiro.

— Tranquila, Matsuri, Ino no se irá –calmaba los ánimos de su castaña novia —. Mientras tanto, un poco más lento o me terminarás arrancando el brazo –dijo con una ligera sonrisa poniendo en las mejillas de Matsuri un suave sonrojo.

•

•

•

•

•

Con pasos lentos y suaves entró a la habitación.

Ver a Menma parada a un lado de la ventana lo hizo alterarse y sorprenderse.

— Menma ¿qué haces? Deberías de estar acostado y reposar. Tus heridas pueden abrirse.

— ¿Y eso importa ahora?

La voz contenida de Menma hizo que Minato bajara la mirada. Su hijo ya lo sabía. No había necesidad alguna de preguntar qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Por alguna razón Menma siempre se enteraba de todo. Soltó un suspiro suave y volvió a caminar hasta quedar a una distancia corta de su hijo menor.

Muchos comentaban que Naruto y Menma eran como extremos opuestos, y tenían razón. Kushina como él pensaron que serían los hermanos más unidos de todos, sin embargo, hablaron antes de tiempo. Entre Naruto y Menma las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, especialmente en la adolescencia. Aquella rivalidad que anticipo, no obstante, no le dio un alto ante la esperanza que todo aquello terminaría, fue que la que destruyó toda unión entre sus hijos.

Naruto siempre quería salvar eso. Eso que lo unía a su hermano Menma. No se daba por vencido y seguía adelante. Minato admiraba eso de su hijo Naruto, que a pesar de las circunstancias seguía adelante, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero ¿podrían Kushina y él seguir adelante? ¿Menma también? Sus amigos, incluso su esposa decían que era lerdo, y esto en lugar de enojarle le sacaba una risa y no decía lo contrario, pero la verdad era que sí notaba las cosas. Y entre estas cosas sabía que Menma si quería a Naruto. El amor de hermanos era inevitable aun en los escenarios más crudos y crueles.

Menma iba a sufrir.

Igual que Kushina y él.

Igual que Hinata.

— ¿Por qué me salvo? –gruñó, enojado con el tonto de Naruto y enojado con él mismo —. ¡Yo en ningún momento le pedí que me ayudara! ¡Nunca necesite de su ayuda! –gritó, dolido, afectado por la muerte de su gemelo, de su hermano, de Naruto.

— _¡Podía hacerlo yo solo! –gritó enojado, con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados._

_Naruto iba adelante suyo y silaba distraídamente, sin ponerle atención. Esto lo hizo enfurecer aún más._

— _¿Me estas escuchando, tonto? –preguntó Menma._

_Menma esperaba que Naruto se girara, enojado y le devolviera el insulto, pero no fue asi. Contradiciendo lo que pensó, su hermano gemelo, mayor por tan solo 5 minutos y el niño más idiota que había conocido, se giró y le sonrió cálidamente, desconcertándolo._

— _No importa si Men-nii no me necesita. Yo lo protegeré sin importar qué __'__dattebayo._

— I-Idiota… –musito, apretando sus puños hasta dolerle.

•

•

•

•

•

— _**No importa si Men-nii no me necesita. Yo lo protegeré sin importar qué 'dattebayo –sonrió —. Es lo que un hermano mayor hace.**_

•

•

•

•

•

Fuera el lugar que fuera en el cual se encontraba dormido, era súper incómodo. Y además, o era imaginación suya o estaba helando.

Dormido todavía, se llevó una mano hasta su cara, tallándose sus ojos antes de despertar. Varias imágenes habían pasado por su mente mientras dormía, pero solo se trataba de un mal sueño. Se sentó en el lugar en el que estaba acostado y estiró sus brazos.

Algo cayo a su frente y llevo una mano hasta ahí. Era largo y bastante suavecito, no recordaba que su cabello fuese tan suave, y Hinata siempre le decía eso, que su cabello era muy suave pero no se lo creía.

La imagen de su prometida llego a su mente y esto lo hizo sonreír como un tonto enamorado.

Su Hinata.

Y de golpe abrió sus ojos. Las imágenes volvieron a repetirse y no, no se trataba de un sueño. ¡Todo era real!

Estaba muerto. Había visto su cuerpo muerto e incluso había mantenido una charla con un Shinigami que quería llevárselo a otro lado, pero él no podía hacerlo. ¡Hinata se quedaría sola! Bueno, tenía familia y lo demás, pero se quedaría sola y la haría sufrir con su muerte.

Naruto no podía permitirlo. No podía darse por vencido. Si bien, estuvo a punto de darle la mano a Kudoh, pero no lo hizo porque Hinata lo necesitaba e irse sería algo que ni él mismo aguantaría.

Como un rayo, saltó de la camilla para buscar algo en que reflejarse. Encontró una bandeja de plata que le podría ayudar; quitó de este cada instrumento para operar y se vio a sí mismo.

— Pero ¿Qué rayos?

Fuera lo que él hizo no lo recordaba con precisión. Ni mucho menos haberse metido en aquel cuerpo femenino. ¡Ese largo mechón rubio no era suyo! su cabello terminaba en picos y era alborotado, no era lacio ni casi platinado, ni mucho menos tan cuidado como el de una mujer.

Se tocó el rostro, casi con miedo, delineando con las yemas las facciones hermosas y juveniles de la mujer en la cual ahora se reflejaba con la bandeja. Estaba uniformada con un traje de enfermera y había una etiqueta por encima de los pechos donde se podía leer "Yamanaka Ino".

Naruto había poseído el cuerpo de una mujer. Había visto varias películas donde los espíritus tenían el poder de poseer un cuerpo, pero nunca pensó que fuese realidad. Ahora era que lo estaba experimentando en carne propia.

¡Ese cuerpo no era suyo!

— Mierda… ¿ahora qué hago? –se preguntó, ahora con su nueva voz femenina y notando todos los problemas en los cuales se había metido y tendría que librar, obviamente sin ayuda.

Giró para todos lados y no vio ningún rastro de Kudoh. ¡Lo había abandonado a su suerte! Pero era mejor, porque no sabría qué hacer si ese Shinigami seguía ahí.

Despertar y darte cuenta que estás en el cuerpo de una mujer no es algo que aceptes fácilmente, bueno, Naruto no lo aceptaba pero esos momentos era críticos porque su cuerpo se encontraba en la morgue. Y si quería volver a la vida tenía que mantenerlo a salvo y sin que nadie lo tocara.

Algo favorecía a su favor ya que el cuerpo en el que se encontraba era parte del hospital, tendría acceso a la morgue y podría esconder su cuerpo por ahí mientras investigaba como salir de un cuerpo y pasar a otro.

Iba a necesitar ayuda de alguien.

— ¡Menma! –gritó al encendérsele el foquito.

Lanzó la bandeja a quien sabe dónde y fue directamente a la puerta, abriéndola par en par para seguir sus planes.

No importaba cómo, iba a volver a la vida.

Enfrentaría las leyes divinas, sin importar nada, y si tenía que enfrentarse con Shinigamis iguales a Kudoh, asi lo haría.

Nadie lo iba a separar de Hinata.

Ni si quiera la misma muerte.

**Continuara…**

•

•

•

•

•

Resurgiendo de las cenizas, Mitzuki aquí con nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Este fic no está olvidado, es solo que cuando quería escribir la continuación se me bloqueaba.

Ando algo apurada, asi que solo diré esto:

¡Domo arigato! Me hacen felices con sus comentarios a pesar de que me tarde un buen de tiempo en actualizar. ¡Mitzu-chan se los agradece eternamente!

Lamento no poder contestarles a sus comentarios, pero ahorita tengo que irme a trabajar. Me disculpo si ven faltas de ortografía pero este capítulo apenas salió del horno y no tuve tiempo de checar errores, asi que gomen.

Nos leemos en la otra.

Besitos.

•

•

•

•

•

¿Crees que merezco un review?

**Pd: Ódiame si puedes **en proceso de ser terminado. Atentos todos sus lectores.


End file.
